Pour l'espoir
by DarkRose33
Summary: Elle s'est offerte à l'homme qu'elle haïssait pour sauver la vie de celui qu'elle aimait. Il a renoncé à son plus ardent désir pour protéger celle qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Cinq années ont passé, et bien des choses ont changé... Séquelle de Par amour.


_**Disclaimer : **L'oeuvre de J. K. Rowling ne m'appartient pas._

_Cette fic est la suite plusieurs fois réclamée de mon One Shot "Par amour". Elle se déroule cinq ans après l'histoire d'origine. Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, je vous invite à le faire, car même si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire à la compréhension de cette fic-ci, c'est quand même très utile.  
_

_Attention : Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette histoire, et j'ai décidé d'attendre de l'avoir terminée avant de la publier en entier, pour éviter de vous faire attendre trop longtemps pendant mes pannes d'inspiration (comme ceux qui lisent "Au coeur de la nuit" ont pu le remarquer, je fais parfois de très très longues pauses...). Ceci est juste un avant-goût, en attendant le reste qui pourrait ne pas venir avant plusieurs mois. J'en appelle donc à votre patience pour ce qui est de la suite : je vous promets qu'elle viendra, mais pas tout de suite.  
_

_Alors, devez-vous vous demander, pourquoi publier ce premier chapitre si je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer avant d'avoir fini ? J'ai eu envie de le faire simplement pour vous informer que je suis toujours en vie, et que je n'ai abandonné l'écriture d'aucune de mes fics... et aussi pour avoir un prétexte pour renouer un peu avec mes lecteurs, parce que je dois bien l'avouer, vous m'avez manqué ! Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos reviews sur ce chapitre, mais rappelez-vous que je n'ai aucun moyen de répondre au reviews anonymes, alors pensez à vous connecter !  
_

_J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous faire attendre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

D'une main assurée, il traçait les derniers traits de l'esquisse au fusain qui allait précéder la peinture sur sa toile. Il était loin d'être un bon peintre, mais il avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis qu'il avait commencé à participer à l'atelier. Désormais, il savait comment dessiner en perspective, rendre les effets de lumière, et peindre d'un coup de pinceau précis bien éloigné des pâtés maladroits qui ornaient ses toiles au tout début. Et le tout sans magie, ce qu'il avait trouvé incroyablement ennuyeux au départ ; mais il avait fini par en tirer une certaine fierté. Miranda Spleen, la sorcière chargée de l'instruction, s'approcha de lui.

- Puis-je voir votre esquisse, Mr Malefoy ?

Il acquiesça en silence et s'écarta un peu du chevalet pour lui donner une vue d'ensemble. Elle contempla le dessin pensivement.

- C'est encore elle...

Il lui jeta un regard surpris. C'était une affirmation plus qu'une question, et elle était quelque peu étonnante. Ordinairement, la sorcière se contentait de commentaires techniques, et de compliments lorsque l'occasion s'en présentait.

- Elle ? releva-t-il avec réserve.

Miranda pointa du doigt le personnage qui faisait face à la mer, debout sur un rocher, au deuxième plan du paysage représenté sur le dessin.

- La jeune femme qui est sur la plupart de vos tableaux. C'est la même, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-il brièvement.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Elle hocha la tête en silence, puis ajouta :

- Vous devriez essayer de la faire figurer en plus gros plan. Nous n'avons pas encore étudié la représentation humaine en détail, mais cela pourrait être un bon sujet pour votre prochaine toile.

Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas prendre un ton cassant dans sa réponse.

- Non, je préfère ne pas la représenter de près. Je peux dessiner quelqu'un d'autre, si vous pensez que je devrais essayer ce genre d'exercice.

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée par la réponse, mais n'insista pas.

- Comme vous voulez, dit-elle avec un sourire. L'essentiel est que vous soyez à l'aise. La peinture est avant tout un art, pas une contrainte.

Elle alla inspecter le travail de quelqu'un d'autre, et Drago la suivit du regard en se disant que seule une personne avec sa patience pouvait accomplir le travail qu'elle faisait : enseigner la peinture à des criminels détenus à Azkaban. Lorsque le département de la Justice magique avait décidé que les prisonniers devaient avoir l'opportunité de participer à des activités manuelles, afin de faciliter leur réinsertion dans la société, le plus dur avait été de trouver des gens qui accepteraient d'endosser la tâche. Après quelques mois, quand il avait été démontré que c'était un travail sécuritaire avec aucun incident rapporté à date, le salaire alléchant offert par le Ministère de la Magie avait fait son effet, et les postes disponibles avaient peu à peu été comblés. Mais Miranda était là depuis le début. Elle n'avait pas reculé devant la réputation sinistre de la prison des sorciers qui, bien que vide de tout Détraqueur depuis qu'ils s'étaient retournés contre le Ministère pendant la dernière guerre, inspirait toujours la crainte et le dégoût à la plupart des gens. Et elle n'avait pas non plus reculé devant la réputation de ses détenus, dont beaucoup étaient des Mangemorts condamnés à la prison à vie après la chute de Voldemort, quatre ans plus tôt.

« Je parie qu'à Poudlard, elle était à Gryffondor, » pensa Drago avant de reporter son attention sur sa toile.

Autrefois, cette pensée aurait été accompagnée de mépris, mais c'était désormais avec respect qu'il réalisait le courage et la conviction que possédait la sorcière. Courage, et conviction, comme une autre sorcière qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ajouta quelques mèches rebelles à la chevelure de la jeune femme sur son dessin, et modifia l'aspect de sa robe pour donner l'impression que le vent soufflait sur la scène. Oui, c'était parfait comme cela. Il posa le fusain et saisit sa palette, et commença à y étaler la peinture.

* * *

A cinq heures précises, on sonna à la porte, et Hermione saisit son sac au passage en allant ouvrir. Harry et Ginny se tenaient sur le seuil, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres.

- Tu es prête ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, allons-y, répondit-elle simplement en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Ils contournèrent la petite maison derrière laquelle des arbres feuillus les dissimulaient aux regards indiscrets, et de là, transplanèrent ensemble vers le Terrier. La maison familiale était pleine de monde : Mr et Mrs Weasley, leurs cinq fils aînés et leurs compagnes, Lupin, Tonks, Neville, et Hagrid, qui était plié en deux pour ne pas toucher le toit. Mrs Weasley serra étroitement les nouveaux arrivants dans ses bras dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte d'entrée, puis, les yeux embués de larmes, les dirigea vers la table autour de laquelle les autres étaient assis. Après les embrassades et salutations d'usage, la maîtresse de maison servit le dîner, qui fut mangé en majeure partie en silence. Lorsque la table fut débarrassée, tous sortirent dans le jardin, où trois Portoloins les attendaient. Mr Weasley se chargea du décompte.

- Quatre, trois, deux, un...

Hermione ressentit la secousse habituelle et la traction sur son nombril, suivies de la sensation de décoller puis de voyager à grande vitesse dans un bruyant tourbillon. Le groupe prit pied devant une grande grille en fer forgé, et un sorcier vêtu de noir l'ouvrit à leur arrivée. Tandis qu'ils avançaient dans ce qui était l'un des plus grands cimetières sorciers d'Angleterre, le silence s'abattit totalement sur eux, et l'on n'entendit plus que le bruit de leurs pas foulant le gravier de l'allée. La tombe devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent était surmontée d'une pierre tombale en marbre gris, sur laquelle étaient sobrement gravés le nom de celui qui y reposait, et ses dates de naissance et de mort.

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_1er mars 1980 - 5 août 2000_

Hagrid se moucha bruyamment, et Hermione essuya une larme qui glissait sur sa joue. Mr Weasley prit la parole, d'une voix hachée par l'émotion.

- Il y a quatre ans aujourd'hui que notre fils, frère, fiancé et ami, nous a quittés. Nous n'oublierons jamais son courage, sa détermination, et sa bonté de cœur. Nous ne t'oublierons jamais, Ron.

La dernière phrase s'acheva dans un sanglot, et il sortit son mouchoir à son tour. Molly Weasley fondit en larmes, et son mari la serra contre lui d'un geste protecteur. Les autres s'avancèrent vers la tombe pour y déposer les fleurs qu'ils avaient apportées avec eux. Hermione sortit une délicate rose blanche de son sac, et alla la poser la dernière. C'était ce que Ron lui avait offert la première fois qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble : une rose blanche, symbole d'un amour pur et sincère. Ils n'avaient pas pu partager beaucoup plus, avec la guerre qui faisait rage et l'avenir plus qu'incertain. Ils ne s'étaient engagés à rien, de peur que la mort n'emporte l'un d'eux et que la douleur n'en soit que plus grande pour l'autre. Puis la guerre s'était achevée, alors que plus personne ne l'espérait, et l'espoir était revenu. Ils s'étaient fiancés. Et le lendemain, le destin s'était abattu sur eux.

Hermione s'agenouilla devant la tombe, et ferma les yeux pour chasser les images déchirantes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait penser qu'aux bons moments. Aux moments heureux de leur adolescence, quand ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble. Aux fous rires et aux batailles de boules de neige, aux parties d'échecs qu'elle perdait toujours et aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard, pendant lesquelles il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de boire un peu trop de Bièraubeurre. Aux choses les plus insignifiantes, comme le soupir résigné avec lequel il découvrait chaque année le nouveau pull que sa mère lui avait tricoté pour Noël, ou l'air attendrissant qu'il savait si bien prendre pour qu'elle l'aide à faire ses devoirs, et auquel elle cédait à chaque fois, sans exception. Elle voulait penser à la fois où, malgré sa phobie, il l'avait emmenée faire un tour sur son balai au-dessus du lac, et où pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait trouver voler agréable et même plus, fabuleux. Elle voulait penser à leurs moments de tendresse, au baiser qu'ils avaient pour la première fois partagé, à la musique sur laquelle ils avaient dansé ensemble le soir du nouvel an, à la première fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle voulait penser aux batailles dans lesquelles ils avaient combattu et vaincu ensemble, mais déjà trop de noirs souvenirs s'y mêlaient, et ses larmes se remirent à couler.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle leva la tête pour voir Charlie lui tendre un mouchoir. Elle le saisit avec un sourire reconnaissant, et se releva en s'essuyant les yeux. Son maquillage avait coulé, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir de l'importance, à ce moment-là ? La main toujours posée sur elle, le frère aîné de Ron la guida doucement en arrière vers le demi-cercle qui s'était reformé autour de la tombe. Elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, et il la tint simplement contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit redevenue suffisamment sereine pour se tenir droite de nouveau. Elle le regarda, et s'aperçut que ses yeux à lui aussi étaient encore humides. Comme tous les autres, la douleur se lisait sur son visage.

Elle regarda autour d'elle : Harry et Ginny étaient enlacés, Remus et Tonks aussi. Fleur tenait le bras de Bill, caressant doucement son dos tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, la tête penchée vers le sol. Percy sanglotait doucement, la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne, et Fred et George étaient côte à côte, sérieux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été de leur vie. Neville se tenait debout, très droit, contemplant la tombe avec un mélange de respect et de souffrance contenue. Hermione savait à quel point ceci était dur pour lui, d'une manière toute particulière. N'était-ce pas la même chose qui était arrivée à ses parents ? Ron avait eu un peu moins de chance qu'eux, si on pouvait appeler cela de la chance. Les larmes menaçaient de l'envahir de nouveau, mais elle les refoula. Elle ne s'apitoierait pas indéfiniment. Ron ne l'aurait pas voulu, et elle lui avait promis de continuer à vivre, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle lui avait promis de faire tout son possible pour être heureuse.

Mrs Weasley se détacha enfin de son mari et sortit sa baguette magique, la pointant sur la tombe de marbre gris. Avec quelques incantations, les mauvaises herbes qui avaient commencé à pousser autour disparurent, les nouvelles fleurs prirent racine, et une superbe couronne de lys et d'œillets rouges se déposa en son centre. Elle leva ensuite sa baguette, et tous les autres l'imitèrent. De concert, ils firent jaillir des étincelles blanches en direction de la tombe de Ron. Puis, un à un, ils firent demi-tour, et le groupe quitta le cimetière en silence.


End file.
